Harry Potter Dark-Hunter Crossover
by Kurotenshi Ravynn
Summary: Another idea set. this one for a harry-becomes-a-dark-hunter crossover. A few possible scene clips and possible character data included. enjoy!


62

Harry Potter Dark Hunter xover

Someone near and dear to Harry hands him over to Tom, ensuring his gruesome death at the hands of the dark. Upon seeing his betrayer, his soul screams out in agony, calling Artemis to him, making an offer he doesn't refuse; revenge on the ones who betrayed him in exchange for his already dying soul and services, but since when does Harry follow the rules? (Godlike-Harry, Harry/Styxx slash(?),

Hadrian James Potter-Black

Hadrian Salazar Black – Rian/Ri/Sal

(mostly goes by Salazar like Sundown but to his **few** TRUSTED friends, he goes by Rian/Ri NEVER HARRY; closes off)

Who betrayed him? Why?

-Hermione; no good/bad, only power knowledge is power know-it-all w/ superiority complex, tom has info she wants and he overlooks her mudblood status and sees her brains more than Light do (not counting Harry)

What "Dark Hunter Superpower" does he gain? Will he keep his magic? If so, will it be augmented? (yes, HUGELY augmented: boost (control, additional abilities, power boost) from God Powers used on him/becoming part of him, adding to his core)

DH power = Healing (others and even faster recovery for himself)

Dormant metamorphmagus + multi-animagus (nightmare[winged horse created of shadows, flame, and fear. The flames on harry burn from black at the bottom, to purple, to blue, and to emerald green on the very tips of the flames. These flames can burn through anything or nothing at all, depending on the will of the nightmare](**NOTE: mare is the term for both female AND male nightmares…can't exactly call them 'nights' can we? And nightstuds or nightstallions sounds dumb as shit….*someone (READ: Dev) sees his transformation and, after learning what he is, asks 'so, does that make you a nightstud?' seriously.*)**/snake[poisonous, bottle green]/kitten[irresistibly cute! black w/ green eyes]) = shifter/skinwalker [?] (to get to his underwater home, he shifts into a mer), shifter/skinwalker + parseltongue = animal speaker,

Magical core & god magicks affect his mind, giving him an eidetic memory and aura-sight

Hallows Master of Death (effects? Elemental (earth, wind, fire, water, life, death, shadow, light, time, & space), shadow-walker, immortality (keeps soul [maybe she took the horcrux?] and revives infinitely like Alexion), restoration, shade-speaker, He gets permanent wings to go with the fangs (his need to be in the air) [they can be hidden]

MoD - Dementor's Kiss ability, controllable/able to turn off

Will he have a squire? If so, who? Why?

probably not…most likely going to live in a **modest** house, protected by a magically created bubble, several kilometers underwater, his own private Atlantis. He has several houses, from the Potter and Black lordships, the Slytherin properties by Rite of Conquest, and a few he bought himself with his VAST fortune (WAAAY more than Malfoy's :P), but his favourite, and most frequented, is Atlantis, closely followed by the "treehouse" in the Amazon, and his "tent" in the Egyptian desert (where he meets Styxx); all rather isolated. (treehouse and tent bigger inside than out b/c wizardspace) The only house he likes in a big city is in N'awlins, two houses down from Acheron in Pirate Alley.

House elves. That's all I'll say… (/-.-')/

Where will he live?

somewhere isolated; antisocial

Grimmauld Place; Sahara; Amazon; Arctic; Atlantis(?); Savanna; Mountains; Forest; Desert; Underwater( ); Cycle?

What is he like before the transformation? After?

Before; quiet but powerful, strong leadership abilities (if he speaks, you listen) modest, badly abused (reactions and self-esteem), badly scarred, battle-hardened warrior, easy-going until angered, compassionate, more Gryffindor than Slytherin, highly intelligent, good strategist, quick learner (blows the learning curve),

After; much the same, less social, doesn't trust ANYONE easily (except Severus ?), easy-going, though taciturn, until upset (temper –mostly icy, rarely [but occasionally] fiery), gets along well with Acheron, Styxx (especially), Zarek, and all "Damaged" (by DH standards) [Spawn, Nick/Ambrose, Wren, Simi…], strong aversion to women (b/c of Hermione)[still polite and civil with them, but he can't be with any girl but Simi alone and he won't seek a female out of his own volition], more Slytherin than Gryffindor, VERY jaded, extremely self-sufficient

How is the war going prior to this event?

- Badly; tom has an 8th horcrux hidden and revives himself exactly 1 year after the "Final Battle" at Hogwarts, death eaters play dirtier and sneakier; new minister manipulated by tom, friends quickly picked off gruesomely, train quick or die, Light becomes grey, sneaky but fast; Harry delivered 2 months before his 21st birthday; tortured/raped until killed on 21st by Traitor to prove themselves to Tom.

How old is he? How does he look?

21

ORIGINAL FORM: taller (slightly; still fairly short, standing at about 5'6"), almost feminine, well defined but not bulgy, scarred all over (if you look hard enough; some very visible/harsh scars), mid-back length feathery black hair, vivid green eyes (no glasses), fluid grace when moving, entirely silent when moving, tattoo over his heart and down his torso with a list of names (friends/family who fell to the war [first or second] small print) on a twisting ribbon wrapping around a bloodied sword with "Gone But Not Forgotten" in the topmost section – magically updating with every loss (the sword tattoo is actually his katana and can be painlessly removed/returned from/to its place as needed), pierced ears, muggle punk/"emo" clothes (black, greys, jewel greens, blues, purples, reds, silver/black themed jewelry), pale skin, always wears gloves due to multiple burns and scars/disfigurement on hands due to Dursleys and death eater torture, knives hidden everywhere, duster/cloak hybrid (Organization XIII, unzipped, more chains), necklace w/ odd scythe pendant; Apollymi (*needs new name*) shrunken, snake/basilisk tattoo from shoulder to just under elbow (similar to Simi), catlike green(?) eyes with black streaks/ribbons (reflective after) that practically (and sometimes do) glow with power (Maybe his eyes change to match his mood when in his natural form w/o glamours/"tweaks"), covered with tattoos, but not in a bad way…

USUAL APPEARANCE: approx 5'6", looks pretty average; lightly muscled, attractive, no glasses EVER, light indigo eyes, feathery black hair, about shoulder length, scars hidden, most tattoos hidden except for "Gone but not forgotten", usually wears slightly baggy clothes and walks with a light slouch to seem weaker or less noticeable, almost always wearing an apron, always wearing mid-bicep length skin-tight black leather gloves,

Dursleys? Snape? Dumbles? Sirius?

Dursleys = SUPER BAD/VIOLENT no action taken against them; they die on their own

Snape = Severitis he will probably be a big part of the story; stumbling across harry/harry saves him

Dumbles = Manipulative and cruel but not part of the story for long, just a part of the past

Will this happen right away, like Sherri's or will there be a build-up; just part of the story?

-Sherri; prologue is the betrayal scene, dreamlike state (b/c nightmare), ends with Artemis appearing and "m..mum?"

***IDEA: When Harry first sees Artemis, he thinks she is his mother; Green eyes, Red hair, extremely attractive etc…***

Relationship?

-(Harry | Zarek, Harry | Simi, Harry | Ash, Harry | Jaden, Severitis [blood-related, adopted/blood-adopted, or comradely-fatherhood], Harry / Styxx [?] )

How does Harry react?

-he jumps at the chance to get revenge, something in him snapping to become a bit darker, he doesn't really mind the whole Artemis' puppet thing since that's about all he's ever been; a house-elf and a puppet/pawn, at least now he'll have SOME freedom…

Does his "Harry's Law" (if something is impossible, Harry does it/it happens to Harry) aura act up to make him "Special" even by dark hunter standards? How?

Yes. MoD/Hallows & magical core interfere

Day walker

Still has a soul/cannot die but, barring that, is still the perfect Dark Hunter (kinda like Zarek, only badder-ass, even after the god conversion)

He can feed off Daimons w/o being poisoned

He doesn't drain/isn't drained by other DH

Cannot be sensed by other DH/daimons/demons etc. he appears, to pretty much every sense, to be human (for the most part)

Weapon(s) of choice?

-throwing knives, katana (rarely), wand(less) magic, Scythe (primary Melee [Apollymi since two blades in one and separable, Zansatsu together and Tenshi – Akuma separated] )

What does he do?

silent cook at sanctuary

painter (fantasy; dragons, magical battles, medieval castles, mysterious wizards, fantastical creatures…basically memories)*

Hobbies/hangouts…whatever

-due to his metamorphmagus abilities, he had to train and Ash sent him to Anime Cons to do so, transforming to resemble a character. Now, he really likes going to cons; it's one of his guilty pleasures.

Random Cameo:

-at one of his cons (QC Anime-Zing!), runs into 2 girls (Raevynn & Sylvia) cosplaying same as him (manga/character set?) and he chats with them every year (?)

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

SCENE CLIP 1: Prologue (?)

(idea betrayal scene and segue into present date)

"The final tessst of your devotion," the Dark Lord flicks his wand and the bloody, gaunt figure is dragged from the cell and dropped at the shrouded woman's feet. "Kill your former friend. You are free to do asss you pleassse with him firssst, of courssse…"

The robed figure pushes back her hood and a broken gasp is heard from the emaciated form on the ground.

"Her-Hermione? Is…is that you?"

A cruel smile curls on her lips as she raises her wand, pointing it steadily at his shredded torso. "Crucio."

The prisoner screams in unmitigated agony as the curse wracks his ruined body. His voice quickly gives out as the pain ratchets higher as his multitude of injuries are reopened and aggravated before the pain blessedly stops.

"p-plea-ease, herm-mi-mione…wh-why?" chokes out, tears streaming from his fractured emerald eyes.

"Why not? The Dark Lord sees me as more than just an insufferable know-it-all, unlike you, and the rest of your…light." She sneers. "Here, I'm good for more than the correcting of the homework of teenaged boys." She directs her wand at him once more, this time to his mangled wand hand. "Incendio." The scent of burning flesh accompanies the sound of his broken screams. Once the skin is blackened and oozing, she sends a bone-shattering curse and a summoning charm at it in rapid succession.

The man's screams raised in pitch to an almost inhuman level as the splintered bones in his hand tore their way out of his flesh, leaving a mangled mess behind. Several of the Death Eaters watching winced, his screams chilling the very marrow of their bones like nothing else ever had.

The man cradles his mutilated appendage to his ruined chest, sobbing and babbling pleas for mercy.

The woman's face takes on an almost gentle, motherly expression as she kneels beside the shuddering form of her ex-best friend. "There, there, we're almost done. Do you think you can handle just a little bit more, Harry?" she coos, lightly cradling his trembling body.

"N-no. p-ple-please! N-no mo-ore!" She sets her wand aside, gently wiping his tears away.

"That's alright, if you can't take anymore, we can end it now, is that what you want?"

He nods his head as vigorously as he can in the condition he's in. "Pl-please…" his voice breaks in surrender. "J-just le-et it e-end…"

She smiles softly at him. "Of course, love. It'll all be over soon, I promise." She retrieves her wand and transfigures a piece of his bone into a wickedly sharp stiletto dagger and almost tenderly, plunges it into his ribcage, puncturing his lung, and drags the blade along the gap between his ribs, cutting it wide open. "There, it's over. The pain will be over soon."

She lays him back down and rips the dagger out; stepping back and watching him bleed out and drown on his own blood.

Voldemort smiles in satisfaction, holding his hand out to her. She daintily steps over the gasping, twitching, dying body of her only remaining friend and extends her left arm to her new Master to place His mark.

When Harry sees the Dark Mark start to appear on her arm, he screams, finally fully broken.

As he breathes his last, a redheaded beauty appears in his fading line of sight, the surrounding dark stone fading into white marble.

A light hand cups his face, energy and life flowing into him at the touch, and he gulps in a breath, his eyes flying open and locking onto an almost identical set of green orbs.

"M-mum?!"

With a tortured gasp, a young man bolts awake, cradling his head in his trembling hands. "Kreacher" he rasps out. With a quiet "pop", the house elf appears at his master's bedside.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master Black?" he croaks in his scratchy voice.

"A glass of water and a mild calming draught, please." The elf nods and pops away for a few moments before returning with the requested items.

"Here youse are, Master."

The man takes both the glass and the vial and nods his head. "Thanks, Kreacher. I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, you can go back to bed now." He throws back the potion, grimacing at the flavour, sipping the water to get rid of the cloying aftertaste.

Kreacher bows deeply to him and pops away again. The man sets the vial and glass on his bedside table before laying back on the bed, staring out the window at the lightening sky outside.

"Tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting…"

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

SCENE CLIP 2 – It Speaks!

(idea Sal speaks for first time in length and gets a letter)

"Sal!"

The dark haired man turns slightly to face one of four identical siblings, his hands still kneading the bread dough on the counter. "Hmm?"

Dev looks at him curiously. "There is an owl at the window holding a letter addressed to you."

Salazar blinks once, surprised; it had been decades since he'd gotten an owl from anyone outside of the Gringotts' goblins, and they trained their owls to be more discreet than that.

He dusts the flour off his gloves on his apron and rinses them off in the sink, never once removing them, before draping the apron lightly over the dough. He gestures for Dev to lead the way and follows as the quad leads him to the door connecting to Peltier House, pointing at a window a few feet from the door where a beautiful ebony owl with vivid blue eyes perched precariously.

Sal nods and smiles his thanks as he opens the window and offers his arm for the regal bird to stand so he could get the letter. He lightly strokes the owl's feathers and gets a chirr of satisfaction in return.

"What do you have for me, lovely?" He asks softly. She extends the claw gripping the letter and takes it from her gently. "Thank you, do you need a reply?"

Dev snorts; the first real time this guy talks, and it's to a bird that can't even respond. His eyes widened slightly though, when the owl gravely bobs its head once before hopping to Sal's shoulder and preening his hair.

Sal smiles almost tenderly as he opens the letter, scanning the contents quickly.

_Lord Potter-Black,_

_I have recently come to the startling realization that you are not as dead as I had previously thought you to be._

_I would first off, like to offer the deepest gratitude, both on my behalf, and that of the entire Wizarding World, for defeating the monster calling himself Lord Voldemort. Many lives were lost to his insanity, but thanks to you, many more were saved._

_Secondly, I would like to inquire as to your departure from our world, as well as your reasoning; as you may have inferred, the wizarding world is currently under the impression that you sacrificed your own life when you killed the Dark Lord._

_I know that I have given you little reason to believe I would be relieved by your survival, however, I would have you know that the thought of your injury pains me, let alone your death._

_I can assume you are probably rather skeptical, which brings me to the main point of this letter; I would like to arrange a meeting between the two of us so that I might tell you something you should have learned years ago, and would have, had it not been for the murderer aiming for your life. _

_I'm afraid this information is too sensitive to put in a letter, or I would have done just that to allow you your solitude, if that is your wish. Unfortunately, I cannot, hence my request; if you would owl me with a time and place to meet, I shall do my utmost to repent for my actions toward you._

_Awaiting your owl,_

_ Severus Tobias Snape_

_Addendum: The owl is for you. Her name is Serenity._

Sal looks over at the beautiful owl on his shoulder. "Severus says that you are for me, lovely, is that alright with you?" He smiles softly again when the owl affectionately nips his ear. "Very well then, Serenity. I promise to care for you as best I can. If you don't mind, I'd like to think upon my reply carefully. I'll send it later, alright?"

Serenity hooted softly and gracefully departed through the open window, following her new master's magical signature to find his home.

Dev just stares at the quiet man, slightly shell-shocked; owls delivering letters? Sal actually TALKING to said owl? The aforementioned owl UNDERSTANDING what he said? "That wasn't a Were, was it?"

Sal turned to him, slowly, shaking his head. "No. I come from a rather backwards community, similar almost to the Amish, but for different reasons. Hogsmeade rather liked the middle ages, so it decided to stay there, for the most part; writing with quills, dressing in formal gowns and robes, working by candlelight. We even have Lords and Ladies. But, since we are stuck in the medieval era, we had to develop a relatively quick method of communication with the other communities like ours. So, rather than cell phones, we chose owls. Owls are highly intelligent, easily trained, and wonderful companions, not to mention more unique and much more smarter than pigeons, for example." He smiles sadly in reminiscence "My first gift was a beautiful snowy owl when I was eleven, on my way to a school that is rather prestigious in our circles. She was my best friend and pseudo mother, until the day she died to protect me. She flew into my attacker's face, allowing me to escape safely, but he snapped her neck in retaliation and sent her body to me."

Dev winces at that and tries to levy the mood. "You're particularly chatty today, what's the occasion?"

Sal looks at him pensively. "I assume by your 'Were' remark that you are aware of the supernatural world, yes?" Dev nods. "I am also going to assume that you are included in the Were population; judging by your aura, I'd say most likely bear. Two for two?"

Dev nods again, shocked speechless by Sal's perception. Sal's lips quirk up into the semblance of a smirk. "I'm a dark-hunter and one thing I learned before my…change is to be careful what you say; you never know who can hear and what they will do with what they've learned." He subconsciously massages the hidden scar between his ribs, left by Hermione's blade, agony in his indigo eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Sal shakes his head, dropping his hand. "I know, I merely felt it time to share a little about myself, I mean, you know so little about me it would only fill about three lines of notebook paper, whereas I could probably write a three-foot essay on you and yours.

And, since you employ me, I thought you might appreciate knowing that you weren't harbouring a cold-blooded murderer under your roof."

Dev shakes his head, grinning, and replies, "Even if you had been a cold-blooded murderer, I'm pretty sure we'd be fine. Have you SEEN my father? He's the only person I've ever seen that is taller than Acheron, and he's bulkier too. He'd probably snap you like a twig if he tried to hug you the way he does with us.

Sal grins mischievously, a plotting twinkle sparking to life behind his vivid purple-blue eyes. "I think you'll find me harder to harm than you'd imagine. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish the bread or you won't have any tomorrow."

He sketches a slight bow toward the confused Were before returning to the kitchen, and his bread dough.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

SCENE CLIP 3a – Meeting Snape (successful meeting)

(idea Sal meets Snape at sanct. Snape tells about fatherhood.)

Aimee leads Snape to the patio area in front of Peltier house, heading to the table where Sal is sitting, deep in thought.

"Sal, your guest is here." She speaks quietly, trying not to startle the quiet man.

He turns back to them, a look of mild surprise on his face before he smiles at her and nods.

She gestures for Snape to sit down at the table with Sal. "You want a refill, Sal?"

He smiles at her again and nods, handing his empty cup to her. "Thanks, Aimee."

Snape looks slightly confused by the interaction, and watches Aimee leave. He turns back when Sal starts talking to him.

"You look like you are doing well, professor." He observes softly.

Snape nods. "Since your defeat of the Dark Lord, I have been able to live my life as I please, as such, I am no longer a professor; call me Severus."

Sal nods. "I would appreciate it if you would address me as either Sal, or if that is too informal for you, Salazar. No one here knows who I am, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

Snape nods, before asking. "Why, of all the names your Gryffindor mind could have chosen, did you choose a name so Slytherin, it WAS Slytherin's?"

Sal gives a little smirk. "Here's something I'll bet the headmaster either never knew, or never told you; the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin. I asked to be placed in Gryffindor after having been told Voldemort was a Slytherin and after having met Draco at his snottiest. Not to mention, my first friend was guaranteed to be placed in Gryffindor and I didn't want to be left behind."

Snape stares at him, his eyes marginally wider and his lips slightly parted; the closest he ever got to dropping his jaw in shock. "You were almost in my house?! How? You are the Gryffindor poster boy, for Merlin's sake!"

Just then, Aimee returns with Sal's water, and leaves just as quietly.

Sal reaches for the water, a distant look on his face. "I was equally suited to both houses, but Slytherin would have helped me more in the future. I can see that now…" he takes a sip of his water and looks directly into his former Potions Master's eyes. "I was mistreated at home and, while I had the bravery to stand up to it and keep moving forward, I was also an observant, sneaky little brat, but I was told those were bad traits, that dark lords had those traits, so I tried to hide them and downplay them. Not that it did any good…"

Snape watches him with dark eyes, fitting this information with what he observed at school. He comes to several conclusions that make him rather uncomfortable.

Sal takes a deep breath and another sip of water, before turning to Snape once more. "So, what did you need to tell me? I have a feeling it wasn't anything we've mentioned just yet." He smiles wryly.

Snape closes his eyes and steels himself, as if preparing to deliver bad new to the Dark Lord in a bad mood. "I need you to remain silent while I speak so that I may say everything before you go off on me, do you think you could do that."

Sal nods. "Over the past few years, I've learned how to control my anger and remain patient rather well."

Snape nods once and steels himself before looking directly into Sal's eyes, slightly startled to see that they are still green, but now with black ribbons running from pupil outward. He shakes himself and picks up where he was. "We should have told you this before, and knowing that you were mistreated, we should have done something, but Dumbledore was trying to protect everyone involved."

He pauses, gauging Sal's reaction, but he just nods. "A year or so before you were born, Lily came to me for a place to stay, because she and James had gotten into a fight and she said that James had told her to get out and not come back. Devastated, she came to me; one of her oldest friends. Frankly, I was shocked. I remember back in school, she hadn't forgiven me for the "Mudblood" comment, and I thought she still hated me. Then, all of a sudden, she's on my doorstep, sobbing her heart out on me, apologizing for not fixing things right away and asking if there was any way she could stay for a short time as she looked for new living quarters."

He pauses for a breath and Sal hands him the icy glass to take a drink. Snape takes it with a muttered 'thanks' and takes a drink.

"Anyway, I took her inside and she stayed with me for a few weeks, and when it became apparent that James was serious about her not coming back, I offered to let her stay permanently. I still loved her, you see, and, while I wouldn't woo her just after being abandoned by James, I didn't want to see her upset, so I wanted to take care of her.

"She stayed with me for a few more weeks until, one night, she and I had a bit of wine with dinner, to celebrate her getting a job, and we got a little tipsier than we meant to. We ended up sleeping together that night; neither of us regretted it, but it was a bit soon so it didn't happen again. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your opinion, she got pregnant that night.

"It was during this time that I heard the prophecy at the Hog's Head and, trying to curry favour with the Dark Lord, I told him. He immediately assumed it was Lily and James' child. They were still husband and wife. He wanted nothing to do with her at the time but he didn't want to sully his name with a divorce. I immediately begged the dark lord if he would spare her so that I may take her. He agreed, on the condition that she gave up her child.

"At the same time, Albus was convincing James to take Lily back, to protect her child. He reluctantly agreed, but he wasn't happy about it at first. Shortly after she was convinced to return to him, she gave birth to you, Hadrian Dusk Evans, however, since she was with Potter, your birth certificate read Harry James Potter.

"James came to love you even though he knew you were mine; you were such a beautiful, happy child it was impossible not to.

"Unfortunately, you know the rest from here; Voldemort came to the house and killed James and Lily, and tried to kill you but failed, and I was forced to let you go to Tuney and her husband because of the blood wards Albus had set up.

"I didn't want to let you go, I wanted to keep you with me, but Albus somehow convinced me that it was best you were raised outside the Wizarding World, and that no one should know of our connection or my connection to the dark lord would be useless, and I would be unable to protect you from the real dangers in the world. He also promised that Tuney was happy to have you, and loved you as much as she loved her own son.

"Due to my dark mark, I was unable to cross the barriers that kept you protected so I wasn't able to visit you or check up on you; I had to trust Albus' word that you were doing well."

He runs his hand through his hair, slightly distressed. "When I saw you at the Sorting Feast, I thought you were just shy and a picky eater; throughout the years, I came up with excuses for your behaviour that wouldn't have to add up to abuse, because I didn't think Tuney would do something like that, and even in your Occlumency lessons, I never saw any hint of mistreatment so I assumed that my observations, however unlikely they may be, were correct.

"I am able to tell you this now because I am now able to do something about it; I am not forced to hide our connection for your protection, nor must I fob you off on someone else on my master's orders."

He lifts his head and stares directly into Sal's conflicted eyes and speaks gravely. "I am aware that no excuse will make up for years or abandonment, and that you have no need of a father figure at this time in your life, but I have always been against hiding this from you and I wanted you to know. I was afraid that you had died thinking I hated you, but it was easier to stay away from you when you hated me.

"I would understand if you had no desire to speak with me again or to even see me, but I wanted you to know. I was devastated when I thought you had died without knowing.

"I know that, at your age, you probably have no need for a father figure anymore, but I wanted you to know that you've got one. If you never want to see me again, you'll still have my support, and if you ever need someone, for any reason, I'll be there for you.

"I know it'll probably take some time for you to get used to having the greasy git and dungeon bat for a father, but I would like to ask you to give me a chance. Get to know me for me, rather than knowing me as what you've seen so far." He looks up at Sal almost nervously. "I will admit, I'm still a snarky git most of the time, and I'm not afraid to tear someone down if they deserve it, but" he takes a deep breath, "I am capable of love and kindness, no matter how unlikely that may seem, and I want to be able to show you what you were already supposed to have known. Will you give me that chance?" Sal watches him with an emotionless mask over his features as he digests all Snape has told him. (take him to his house later for more explanations/demonstrations)

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

SCENE CLIP 3b – Meeting Snape (rescues Snape just before meeting)

(idea Sal saves Snape on way to meeting, takes to "atlantis" for talk)

As Salazar was making the his way to Café DuMonde for his meeting with Snape that evening, he caught a glimpse of a daimon's aura darting into an alley and easily angled after it.

As he came deeper into the alley, concealed by shadows and resuming his true appearance, he saw several more daimons attacking a well-dressed, dark-haired man who was having trouble with all the opponents.

Sal smirked, resized his twin battle daggers soaked in basilisk venom, and stepped out of his shadow to join the fray, easily dodging under a frantic backhand from the human and stabbing the daimon in front of him, turning the soul-stealing creature into a pile of golden dust.

"Wh-?!" Sal quickly turns around and decapitates a daimon charging right at him with one blade while stabbing a second effortlessly.

At a startled cry from the human, he turned and threw one dagger right through the head of the final daimon about to bite the man on the ground.

He prowled closer to the downed human, his fangs flashing slightly in the dim lamplight as he retrieves his dagger.

"Who are you? What were those? Why did you kill them?" the man asks he warily stands up, staying in the shadows as if to hide his identity.

Sal finishes shrinking his daggers and replacing them in his pockets before hiding his fangs. "My name is Salazar, those guys were bad news, and I killed them to save you. Any more questions?"

The man stiffens as if offended. "I could have taken care of myself, thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere fairly important to be."

He starts to stalk away, but Sal gently, yet firmly, grabbed his upper arm to stop him.

"The meeting has been moved to my house; I should have realized the Café wasn't the best place to ask you to meet me, Professor." The man freezes before turning around abruptly, examining Sal closely.

"Potter?! What the Hell are you doing running around killing…whatever that was? And why did you introduce yourself as Salazar if you obviously realized who I was?" slightly shocked, Snape looks Sal up and down, taking in the changes from the last time he saw Harry. He was a completely different person now and it was rather startling.

Sal laughs once. "Harry Potter is dead; I go by Sal or Salazar now. Follow me, it's not safe to be in the alleys at night." He reverts his appearance to the unassuming, rather average person he's looked like since coming to New Orleans.

"Where are we going?" Snape asks as he follows slowly, still fairly wary.

"I am going to take you to my apartment here in town so that I might shadow-walk us to my home without witnesses." He lopes smoothly toward the building housing his and Ash's apartments and takes Snape inside.

"Shadow-walk? Is that similar to apparation?" Snape asks, confused.

"In a way, but I've found shadowing to be easier, less draining, and, best of all, more comfortable. Come here." He holds a hand out to Snape, who takes it hesitantly. Instantly, the darkness around them engulfs them in a bubble. Snape cries out, looking around blindly, and blinking rapidly when the bubble 'pops' and light floods his eyes again.

"Welcome to my home. I would suggest you don't try exiting without me; it's rather dangerous outside." Sal releases Snape's hand as the man looks around, taking in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he tries to catch a glimpse outside the windows, but all the drapes are drawn, blocking any sight he might have gotten.

"We are at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, towards the center, away from all landmasses." Snape stares at him, dumbfounded. "What can I say? I value my solitude." He shrugs.

Snape quickly stalks to the nearest window and yanks the curtains aside just in time to see a school of fish swim past lazily. Snape opens and closes his mouth, unable to say anything.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

SCENE CLIP 4: Training: Sesshomaru-Sama!

(idea harry goes to con as Jaken, sees Sesshomaru and flips, confuses Sessh…)

"So, all I have to do is go to this convention and not be recognized from day to day?" Sal asks.

Ash nods. "That is correct; it's a three day anime convention and you have to be someone different each day. They can all be from the same anime or manga, or they can be from different ones; it doesn't matter. Just don't be recognized. I'll come and get you when it's over."

"And…what happens if I AM recognized?" Sal inquires nervously.

Ash smiles, recognizing his anxiety and the reason behind it. "Simple; we'll have to try again when the next Con comes around. Think you can do it?"

Sal takes a deep breath and nods resolutely. "Yes. I'm ready."

Ash chuckles. "Good. Pick your first and I'll drop you off directly to the convention."

Sal looks down. "Can it be ANY character?"

Ash tips his head. "Yeah, why? Who did you have in mind?"

Sal gives a little grin "Jaken, from Inuyasha."

"Any particular reason?"

Sal's grin becomes mischievous. "Just because…

(later at the con as Jaken)

Sal is walking around as Jaken, actual size, and looking around, prodding people out of the way with his staff occasionally.

"Awww! Where are you parents, little one? Are you lost?" a teenage girl dressed as some kind of kunoichi crouches down in front of the shrunken Sal, a concerned look on her face.

Jaken's face contorts in anger. "I am not a child, human! I am looking for my master, the strongest demon in the world! He left me behind again." Jaken breaks out into fat, slightly hysterical sobs. "Why, Sesshomaru-sama?! Why did you leave me behind again?!"

The kunoichi looks very confused and looks around, spotting a Sesshomaru cosplay. "Hey, is that who you're looking for?" she points to the cosplayer.

Jaken's head shoots up, dry eyed, and zeroes in on Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND, MASTER?!" he throws himself at the cosplayer, clutching onto his robes and sobbing again. "Why, master Sesshomaru?"

"Umm, I- I think you've got the wrong person; I didn't come with a Jaken…" Sesshomaru looks at the little imp attached to him with a mixture of terror and confusion.

"Master! Why have you forgotten me!? I am your faithful servant, the imp Jaken, Master Sesshomaru!"

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Scene Clip – Training: MY HORNS!

(idea Harry = troll [homestuck], someone goes to pull his horns off and instead yanks his head causing a bolt of pleasure [from the touch on horn] and pain [from the yank]. Shouts something about "MY HORNS!")

Harry, dressed as The Sufferer, is crouched down, listening with a smile to a group of younger children speak excitedly about how awesome this field trip is and how cool he looks when one of the younger children curiously reaches up to pull off his horns and gives them a good yank.

Harry shouts out in a mix of pleasure and pain before remarking sternly, but still friendly to the child, "it's not very nice to go around pulling on other people's horns, child. Wouldn't it hurt if someone tugged your finger really hard?"

The child nods, tears filling his eyes as Signless places his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's what it felt like for you to pull my horns, can you see why that's not very nice?" the boy nods again, crying slightly, and Signless smiles before hugging the boy lightly, to show that he is forgiven.

"There, there, it's all right. You're forgiven, just remember not to do that anymore, okay?" the child sniffles then smiles

"O-okay." Signless smiles widely and ruffles his hair.

"Atta boy."


End file.
